Mistletoe
by NocturnalSea
Summary: A cute mistletoe one-shot. YoukoxShuuichi so it is shounen ai.No flames, thank you!


This is my sorry one shot to all my lovely readers for my story 'Thorn like Chains' for not updating in a long time. Sorry guys! Hope you enjoy!

I Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho!

This story contains shounen ai, which means malexmale, YoukoxShuuichi, if you do not like please do not read and do not flame, thank you.

----

-Mistletoe-

He just didn't get it. What was so special about this holiday? To the silver hired kitsune it made no sense, yet after many years living with them neither did they. The tall lean thief was sprawled across his bed, a bored frown placed on his thin lips as he waited for his human counterpart to come from 'school'. It had been thanks to Koenma that he was able to get his own body without the demise of the other. He had chances where he would be able to switch places and stay so permanently but he chose not to, he to say grew a liking into his little redhead.

It was ironic to say that him, Youko Kurama, the infamous thief of Makai could steal anything he wanted without anyone ever getting what they wanted from him, it was nearly impossible. Until of course a sneaky little redhead had to steal his mostly precious position that Youko himself thought didn't have.

His heart.

Shuuichi had done it without even noticing himself. The Youko almost laughed at such thought. It was obvious to him the green eyed beauty hovered affections for him but shied at them. He would tense up whenever Youko would be around him and he wouldn't be able to keep eye contact with the fox either. What Youko found attractive the most, was when the smaller boys face would match that of his hair when the kitsune would sneak his arms around him when they went to bed onto Shuuichi's only apartment bed. Speaking of whom, Youko turned over to the opposite side of the wall where a clock pronounced the time of the day. It was almost six and the redhead wasn't home yet. It was always around this time of year in which humans would get worked up and run around store by store buying gifts for their families and decorates their homes with colorful shining lights.

Even the redhead had previously given him a gift last year, the first Christmas they spent together. That previous Christmas day Youko remembered looking up at Shuuichi with a confused look when he was handed his gift.

For this Christmas the emerald eyed boy placed a small decorated Christmas tree with a few gifts below it, being a fox and having a pinch of curiosity looked them over noticing two were for him and the others for the human's mother and family. Their apartment from outside looked the same. No blinking lights there. So the Youko did nothing but wait for Shuuichi to show up as he watched Christmas day movies.

" _Oh! Would you look at that Horald! We are standing below mistletoe!"_ The woman from the movie exclaimed a light blush coming across her pale cheeks. Youko raised his brow wondering why she was getting worked up for a poisonous plant. Which to the Youko were quite good when he combined his energy with them, they would turn into a sort of fume instantly killing his enemy when inhaled.

"_It seems so my lady. You do know that as mistletoe is above us, we must share a kiss in tradition." _The man proclaimed to the woman in the movie, inching towards her as she looked down embarrassed. _"We cannot break tradition, now can we my lady?"_

"Interesting." The Youko hummed.

The characters in the movie kissed tenderly.

"Youko I'm home!" Youko turned off the television set walking over to the location of the voice. He watched as Shuuichi exhaustedly placed bags on the floor.

"Sorry for being late, I stopped by a few places to buy some gifts then I had to wait in line for them to be wrapped." The redhead informed taking off his thick jacket smiling up at the silver fox.

----

Later on that night as he helped Shuuichi place the presents below the tree he sat down on the couch turning back to his never ending Christmas movies as Shuuichi bathed with a thought in his head. Soon after the redhead sat beside him in the couch the Youko turned to face him a devious smile decorating his face.

"Youko? Is something wrong?" the smaller boy blinked confusedly watching as the infamous thief drew nearer. Youko brought a hand up to his long silver hair. Shuuichi leaned his face to the side cutely as he watched with curiosity and mild amusement as to what the thief was doing. Long pale clawed fingers brushed at the pink soft cheeks trailing down to the nape of the back of Shuuichi's neck. It was obvious now what were the intentions, especially when Youko drew his face near. Allowing himself to be pulled forward Youko's grin increased, his long thin lips mere centimeters away from plump peach ones.

One hand above their heads and the other snaking in behind Shuuichi's slim waste he closed in the gap between them. Shuuichi's face drew even more crimson his eyes sliding close as he felt the desired kiss he was often dreaming about. The redhead wrapped his arms around the other pulling himself closer wondering slightly why the other held his hand in the air. He felt as Youko's tongue slipped out tracing his plump lips as in demand to allow him to enter the warm cavern of Shuuichi's mouth. Shuuichi allowed the wet warm tongue caress his own making him moan deep in his throat. Just when he was falling into ecstasy the youkai pulled away a smirk at his face, chuckling softly he said in a low voice.

"We can't break tradition. Now can't we?" he inclined his head to his raised arm where he held mistletoe above their heads. Shuuchi laughed softly shaking his head, "No we can't" as he leaned over placing a quick kiss. It was going to be Christmas in a few hours, but like an inpatient child Shuuchi got his present.

The youko laughed dropping the plant on the ground as he pinned Shuuichi down nipping at Shuuichi's tender sensitive neck. One thing about being a plant wielder, was that no matter wha,t he could draw out any plant he wanted at any time.

----

Reviews are my candy and inspiration to write! Thank You!


End file.
